There are a number of situations in the practice of medicine when it becomes desirable for a physician to place a filter in the vascular system of a patient. One of the most common applications for vascular filters is the treatment of Deep Venous Thrombosis (DVT). Deep Venous Thrombosis patients experience clotting of blood in the large veins of the lower portions of the body. These patients are constantly at risk of a clot breaking free and traveling via the inferior vena cava to the heart and lungs. This process is known as pulmonary embolization. Pulmonary embolization can frequently be fatal, for example when a large blood clot interferes with the life-sustaining pumping action of the heart. If a blood clot passes through the heart it will be pumped into the lungs and may cause a blockage in the pulmonary arteries. A blockage of this type in the lungs will interfere with the oxygenation of the blood causing shock or death.
Pulmonary embolization may be successfully prevented by the appropriate placement of a thrombus filter in the vascular system of a patient's body. Placement of the filter may be accomplished by performing a laparotomy with the patient under general anesthesia. However, intravenous insertion is often the preferred method of placing a thrombus filter in a patient's vascular system.
Intravenous insertion of a thrombus filter is less invasive and it requires only a local anesthetic. In this procedure, the thrombus filter is collapsed within a delivery catheter. The delivery catheter is introduced into the patients vascular system at a point which is convenient to the physician. The delivery catheter is then fed further into the vascular system until it reaches a desirable location for filter placement. The thrombus filter is then released into the blood vessel from the delivery catheter.
In the treatment of Deep Venous Thrombosis, a thrombus filter is placed in the inferior vena cava of a patient. The inferior vena cava is a large vessel which returns blood to the heart from the lower part of the body. The inferior vena cava may be accessed through the patient's femoral vein.
Thrombus filters may be placed in other locations when treating other conditions. For example, if blood clots are expected to approach the heart and lungs from the upper portion of the body, a thrombus filter may be positioned in the superior vena cava. The superior vena cava is a large vessel which returns blood to the heart from the upper part of the body. The superior vena cava may by accessed through the jugular vein, located in the patient's neck.
Once placed inside a blood vessel, a thrombus filter acts to catch and hold blood clots. The flow of blood around the captured clots allows the body's lysing process to dissolve the clots.
If a filter becomes loose while positioned in the lumen of a blood vessel, it may migrate to a position where it may be ineffective at capturing thrombi. Alternately, and more seriously, a loose thrombus filter may migrate to a dangerous or life threatening position. To reduce the likelihood of migration, a thrombus filter may include anchor members which penetrate the vessel walls.
The walls of the blood vessels are lined with a thin inner membrane which may be referred to as the intima or the endothelium. When this inner membrane is disrupted by a foreign object such as a thrombus filter the body responds in a process referred to as neointimal hyperplasia. As a result, the disrupted area of inner membrane is overgrown with a number of new cells. The anchor portions of the thrombus filter are encapsulated with new cell growth, referred to as endothelial growth.
Due to neointimal hyperplasia, thrombus filters placed in the blood vessel of patient become affixed in the blood vessel wails within two weeks after being implanted. Because the portions of the filter contacting the blood vessel wall become fixed in this way, many prior art filters cannot be removed percutaneously after being in place for more than two weeks.